


The Misadventures of Thomas

by montyparnasse



Category: Original Work, The Misadventures of Thomas
Genre: Captivity, Fear Play, Gen, Macro/Micro, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montyparnasse/pseuds/montyparnasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of interconnected ficlets about Thomas and his misadventures after he's been shrunken down and must escape his now giant captor. Who knows what'll happen to him next? (I definitely don't know, that's for sure!)</p><p>Each installment will be his continuing adventures as he tries to escape and return to his normal human size.</p><p>Series inspired by <a href="http://strawberrydissection.tumblr.com/post/139869945030/yeah">this art</a> by <a href="http://strawberrydissection.tumblr.com">strawberrydissection</a> over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was dark inside the jar, but Thomas could feel that it was moving. His only light came from air holes high above him, and he could see color and bright lights flash by as his captor brought the jar to a new location.

Soon, though, the cap was coming off and the sudden brightness temporarily blinded Thomas, who squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden light. Before he could begin to get his bearing, the jar tilted swiftly. Looking around him, Thomas tried to keep his footing against the smooth walls of the jar to no avail. Tumbling with a cry, he found himself free falling through the air before landing somewhere soft and sticky and warm. A delicious smell surrounded him even as the sticky goop fell from his hair, obstructing his view.

Sputtering as he tried to wipe away the thick brown goo from his eyes and mouth, he suddenly realized it tasted like maple syrup. Looking around, Thomas realized it _was_ maple syrup.

He had been dropped onto a large, fluffy pancake!

There were a couple of berries and, past that on the table itself, a large, gigantic bottle in the shape of a woman; Thomas never knew that a bottle in the shape of Aunt Jemima could be so terrifying.

Pulling himself up with difficulty, Thomas hissed as the syrup pulled at the sensitive skin of his naked body. Not for the first time he desperately wished that his clothes had shrunk with him.

Backing away from the syrup bottle, Thomas made to run off the pancake and to a safe hiding place before his captor returned. He made it two steps before the stickiness of the syrup tripped him up, causing him to slip onto a square of melting butter that sent him falling forward and down the slope of stacked pancakes.

Kneeling on his knees and coughing at the amount of syrup that made its way down his throat, Thomas once again tried to stand. Before he could even move, though, he looked up to find his captor, chuckling darkly as he raised a fork and knife.

“You wouldn’t be trying to leave, would you, Thomas? I was hoping you’d stay for breakfast.”

Thomas cowered back against the warm stickiness of the pancakes as his captor brought his knife and fork to the plate, telling Thomas that it wouldn’t be long now until his troubles were over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good news: Thomas wasn't eaten.
> 
> The bad news: Thomas is still being held by his captor. And covered head to foot in drying syrup. And the way his captor is slowly licking his own fingers clean of syrup while watching Thomas is making him nervous.

Setting down his knife and fork, Thomas’ captor looked down at him and smiled.

“See, Thomas? I told you your troubles would be over soon!”

Thomas couldn’t even bring himself to glare at the much taller man. Instead of moving in to jab him with the fork, his captor had eaten the pancakes as if there wasn’t a small, sticky person on the plate cowering in fear. By now the syrup was beginning to dry and get even tackier, making it hard for him to even put much effort into moving until he suddenly got jabbed in the chest with a giant finger.

“Hmm,” the gigantic man (well, _normal_ sized, Thomas reminded himself) man said, looking at the stick syrup now on his finger tip. “You need to be washed just as much as the plate does.”

That got Thomas’ attention, and he stared up in horror as he watched the man smirk and slowly lick his finger tip clean.

Thomas shuddered.

Chuckling, the man stood and, grabbing the plate, made his way towards the kitchen. As soon as the sink came into view, Thomas tried to stand and run. He had nowhere to go but to make a very long fall, but he needed to escape quickly. His mind raced with all the possibilities of what could happen to him in the dishwasher or the sink, and all of them ended with his drowning, if not worse.

Falling to his knees again as the plate was set on the counter, Thomas took the opportunity to make a run for it. He nearly got to the edge of the plate when two fingers scooped him up and into the air.

“Ah-ah-ah! We don’t want you running off, now, do we? The last thing you need to do is fall aaaaall the way off the counter. Especially when I prepared this nice bath for you, too.”

Gasping, Thomas sputtered as he was plunked down into a small tupperware container filled with slightly soapy water. A torn bit of sponge splashed into the water after him.

“Go ahead and get yourself clean,” the man said to Thomas, “and be thankful I went out of my way to provide a bath.” Leaning down, the man lowered his voice menacingly. “After all, I could have licked you clean, which means I could have smothered you with my tongue. Or accidentally swallowed you. So don’t even try to run, or we’ll see how you taste, after all.”

If Thomas wasn’t scared of his captor before, he certainly was now. What had seemed like nothing more than a game for his captor quickly became something terrifying in the blink of an eye.

Watching the man turn and leave the room, Thomas realized that staying put was the safest idea for now. Earning a bit of trust could go a long way. After all, at his size it’d be easy to slip away while his captor slept, right? So for now, he’d set about scrubbing syrup from his skin and hair while the water was still warm. There’d be time enough to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Most updated tumblr post of [strawberrydissection's](http://strawberrydissection.tumblr.com) art and my Thomas ficlets can be found [here](http://jackandmonty.tumblr.com/post/146790873709/jackandmonty-strawberrydissection-yeah-i).


End file.
